


A Study of Sequential Hermaphroditism Present in a Minor Subgroup of the Grand Army of the Republic

by Mems1223



Series: Sequential Hermaphroditism and other Scientific Anomalies [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Anakin being a butthead, Commander Cody is a worrywort, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderfluid Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderswap, I'll add more tags as i go, Implied vomiting, Involuntary Sex Change, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Multi, Obi-Wan is at the mercy of biological processes, Obi-Wan whines a lot, Other, he'd probably wrap everyone he loves in bubble wrap, hes such a baby, if he could, implied cramps, implied fever hallucinations, implied/minor/background Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala, threatening violence via pineapple, violent cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223
Summary: aka How to cause Commander Cody undue stress, featuring Obi-Wan and biological processes, Anakin being vague, and Cody not knowing how to interact with women.an AU of twowritehands' awesome work/series Drawn to You (Jinnobi) which I HIGHLY recommend you read, its really good and I was totally inspired by their science-y take on the usual hand wavey "the force changed your gender" trope.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Sequential Hermaphroditism and other Scientific Anomalies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868416
Comments: 72
Kudos: 326





	1. Work Notes!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drawn To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403127) by [twowritehands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands). 



greetings bi's and pals,

I realized that it would be way easier to keep the ideas chapter at the beginning of the work, so that I don't have to go and rearrange every chapter when I post a new one. So this shall remain my request/suggestions chapter. if you have an idea, please comment here, so that they're all together.

Please continue for the fic!!

thank you!!

<3 ;P


	2. In which Cody is a Worrywort

Cody wasn’t sure what to expect when he had been assigned to a Jedi. 

Yes, the Kaminoans taught them about the Jedi as a whole, but individually, they hadn’t been taught more than to respect and defer to them. Cody wasn’t sure if he should treat the Jedi like the longnecks or like the brothers, and, should he be assigned to a female Jedi? Forget it. None of them had ever interacted with women of the human variety, and Cody was terrified that he’d make a fool of himself, or worse, somehow accidentally cross a boundary, and be sent back to Kamino to be reconditioned.

He was very grateful when he discovered that his commanding officer, one General Obi-Wan Kenobi, was, in fact, a man.

He had been assigned to General Kenobi for a little over a standard month, and they had been on campaign for most of it, though, luckily, they had yet to be involved in any major battles save one, having mostly dealt with skirmishes. The General, he noticed, was a very good strategist and an inspiring leader, quickly gaining the loyalty of his men, learning their names and addressing them as individuals, and ensuring as few casualties as possible. 

But there was something… off… about him, something that Cody didn’t fully realize until the aftermath of the battle of Christophsis. 

It dawned on him, as he watched General Skywalker happily teach a squad of shinies how to play sabacc, that he had never seen General Kenobi interact with the troops while off-duty. In fact, he’d never seen General Kenobi interact with any of the men unless he absolutely had to. The times he did interact with them, he was completely respectful, but he often dismissed himself early, with the excuse that he had paperwork or a council meeting or Jedi business. 

It troubled Cody. If they were causing their General distress, then he wanted to know about it, so that he could fix it.

He decided to ask General Skywalker about it, choosing to approach the man after the sabacc game wrapped up. He cleared his throat to alert the man to his approach, waiting until Skywalker finished cleaning up, before speaking. 

“Permission to speak freely, Sir?”

“Of course, Commander.” Skywalker looked up at him with a smile from where he was sitting, putting the last few cards into the box. “What can I do for you?”

“It’s about General Kenobi, Sir.”

Skywalker frowned at that, standing up and gesturing for Cody to follow him. “What about Obi-Wan?”

“Is he alright, Sir? I’ve noticed that he seems to avoid being around the troops unnecessarily, and I understand the Jedi are peacekeepers, and not prone to violence, and that we, the clones, are soldiers, so, well,” Cody fought down the urge to rub his neck sheepishly, “if our presence is causing General Kenobi any distress, I’d like to know, in order to help him.”

Skywalker stared at him for a moment, surprised. He hadn’t expected the clone commander to notice Obi-Wan’s absence as much as he did, and the fact that he approached Anakin to ask after his General’s (and Anakin’s best friend’s) wellbeing just put him in higher esteem in the Jedi’s eyes.

“That is very kind of you, Commander.” The young man said with a smile. “Obi-Wan has been in the presence of political leaders and armed guards enough times in his life that your presence here as soldiers will not bother him, however it is very telling that you are concerned regarding his emotional and mental wellbeing. But Obi-Wan has a completely different reason to avoid being around you, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you are soldiers. He’s simply trying to avoid the inevitable.” His smile grew into a shit-eating grin, “which you will discover for yourself soon enough.”

He strode away smugly, leaving behind a bewildered and confused, if relieved, Cody in his wake.

Ooo

Cody had the opportunity to discover what, exactly, General Skywalker had meant, a little over a week later.

He had been concerned when the General failed to appear on the bridge for their scheduled holo-conference, General Skywalker appearing in his stead. He had been even more concerned when General Skywalker had explained his absence.

“Master Kenobi is out of commission for a few days.” Skywalker said, addressing Generals Yoda and Windu. “He should be okay the day after tomorrow at the earliest, though I suggest giving him an extra day of medical leave. He’s always exhausted afterwards, and, based on how he’s handled himself so far during this war, he’s probably going to sleep for a good 14 hours straight.”

Master Windu didn’t comment, simply nodding. “Alright. Keep us updated on his condition. In that case, we’ll send General Secura and the 327th in your stead, and we’ll keep the 212th and 501st as backup in the meantime.”

“Understood.”

Cody understood that it was none of his business, and that, if the Jedi weren’t worried about General Kenobi, then he shouldn’t be, either. He probably just had the Balmorra Flu, and didn’t want to spread it to the troops, or he ate something that disagreed with him, and he couldn’t leave his bunk without vomiting. Still, Cody was worried, and he wasn’t used to not being able to fix a problem.

Luckily, though, General Skywalker was kind enough to keep him updated on General Kenobi’s health, even if he was being purposefully vague. “Obi-Wan’s just going through some things.” “Obi-Wan will be ok, this happens once in a while.” “Obi-Wan just gets sick sometimes.” 

Eventually, General Skywalker had to physically grab Cody by the shoulders to shake some sense into him. “Cody, Obi-Wan will be fine. There’s nothing you could have done to prevent this, ok? It’s something Obi-Wan’s been dealing with his whole life, and he knows how to take care of himself when this happens. All we can do is let him rest, and keep the ship in one piece until he’s recovered.”

After that, Cody spent a long night on the practice range. It was the only way to relieve his anxiety and prevent himself from chasing down General Skywalker to interrogate him. The knowledge that General Skywalker had entered General Kenobi’s quarters earlier that evening and hadn’t come out again didn’t help.

Ooo 

On the morning of the fourth day, Cody was finally permitted to check up on his commanding officer. 

General Skywalker had hurriedly thrust a datapad and a tray of breakfast into his arms on the way to the communications center. “Cody! Take these to Obi-Wan, I’m late to a meeting with the Council.” The Jedi skirted around him, taking off full sprint in the direction of the lifts, leaving Cody behind. “Thanks!”

Bewildered by General Kenobi’s former apprentice yet again, Cody made his way down to the General of the 212th’s quarters. 

He juggled the tray and datapad in one hand, while pressing the bell button on the door, mentally preparing himself to see a sickly Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The door opened, a woman in a soft-looking set of sleeping clothes leaned against the doorjamb tiredly, her reddish-blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun. “Yes, Commander?”

Cody, not expecting to find a woman in his General’s quarters, took a few seconds to respond. “I’m sorry, ma’am, have you seen General Kenobi recently?”

The woman raised an eyebrow, gave a small chuckle, and smirked at him. “I am General Kenobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> This may end up as only a two-shot, but if I get enough people interested in it, then I'll continue it!! so please, please comment!! I need human interaction because i am severely lacking due to quarantine!! 
> 
> Heck!! You can just tell me headcanons of Star Wars that you particularly enjoy!!! or different scenarios that you want to see in this story!!
> 
> Also, please head on over to twowritehands and read their awesome take on genderswap, which inspired me to write this!! their story can be found on the first chapter!!


	3. In which Obi-Wan suffers (and whines. A lot.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend Obi-Wan still has his stupid Attack of the Clones haircut during the battle of Christophsis, ok?

As soon as Obi-Wan saw the thousands upon thousands of men (clones, the quieter part of his brain said; MEN, the louder part of his brain screamed) he knew he was fucked, both metaphorically and literally.

He didn’t mind changing genders. It didn’t cause him psychological distress or anything. When he was a man he felt like a man, and when he was a woman, he felt like a woman. He didn’t have a problem with using different pronouns, and he enjoyed many aspects of both of his genders.

No, the part that Obi-Wan had a problem with was the transition.

It always involved major cramping, occasional vomiting, and usually enough fevered sweating to fill a small pool. One time (the time he forgot to eat or drink for the first entire day) it involved hallucinations and threatening someone with a pineapple (Anakin had gotten a kick out of that one,  _ after _ realizing his master was dangerously dehydrated and forced fluids into Obi-Wan).

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan was prepared to serve the Republic in any way they required, and had thus packed most of his smaller robes, the set of old, worn out sleep clothes he wore during the worst of the process, the smaller, extra-extra-soft set of sleep clothes he wore the day after, and a (fairly decent sized) stockpile of his favorite energy drinks and snacks. 

Now, he waited.

He felt kind of bad, not interacting with his men unless absolutely necessary, but he knew there was a major campaign scheduled for the end of the month, and he desperately did not want to collapse on the battlefield and worry his men. So he stayed alone as much as possible, knowing that it would only postpone the process by a few (extremely vital) days.

* * *

Three days after the battle of Christophsis, Obi-Wan awoke with a stomach ache.

He groaned, burying his face into his pillow (totally not pouting), and fumbled blindly for his comm, which he had left beside his bed the night before. Finding it, he blearily sent a message to his padawan.

**obi-two:** _ stomach ache :c _

**Ani-Will Flywalker:** _ k. Stay hydrated. :P _

**obi-two:** _ Don’t blow the ship up while I’m in bed. _

**Ani-Will Flywalker:** _ :o Don’t you trust me?  _

**obi-two:** _ Only as far as I can throw you _

**Ani-Will Flywalker:** _ (T~T) you wound me, master. _

Obi-Wan chuckled softly at his padawan’s antics. Then he sighed and heaved himself out of bed, and went to take a shower while he could still stand.

* * *

“Master, you need to wake up.”

Obi-Wan swatted at the hand that gently shook his shoulder, the movement making the pain in his chest and stomach worse.

“Obi-Wan, I have painkillers.”

That woke him up.

He rolled over to see Anakin holding an energy drink and a small plastic cup used in the medbay.

“Painkillers,” one pill dropped into his hand, “multivitamin,” two pills, “hormone supplement,” three pills.

“Here you go.” A bottle of fruit punch-flavored salt water. “Drink the whole thing.”

He did. 

He handed the bottle back. 

And then shoved his face back into his pillow.

“I’ll be back in a few hours.”

A muffled groan.

“Do you need anything?”

“Hhmmph-hmmmh.”

“Ok. Get some rest.”

* * *

The following days progressed much the same way: Obi-Wan slept, waking occasionally to take painkillers and hormone supplements and to eat, and then slept again. 

Late into the morning of the third day, Obi-Wan woke up for longer than five minutes. Sometime during the haze of hormone-induced aches and sleeping, Obi-Wan had begun to think of herself in a more feminine sense, and now that she was awake, she knew that the transition would be over soon.

She still couldn’t stand up for longer than five minutes, but she could use the fresher and make herself a cup of herbal tea. She could also prop herself up on pillows, and catch up on some of her favorite holodramas (Anakin had banned all types of paperwork after she had feverishly sent an incomprehensible message to the entirety of the Jedi Council explaining why she could not attend a meeting). 

Even though she was feeling much better than before, she quickly grew tired, and so, a mere hour and a half after waking up, she fell asleep again.

  
  


* * *

It was hours later, the end of the day shift on the ship, when she was woken up by Anakin turning on the lights.

“Hey Master,” he placed the dinner tray he brought with him on Obi-Wan’s desk, “I brought you dinner.”

He glanced over to her prone form, her hair a mess and the sheets tangled around her legs as she glared at him from under her pillow. She reached her arms out and started making grabby hands (like a youngling), groaning at him whiningly.

“No.”

“Hhhmmmggggh.”

“No, Master. I know how you are. I understand it’s the hormones, but if I climb in there now, you won't let me leave later.”

Cue the angry Jedi noises, muffled by pillows.

“You’re such a baby. All I’m gonna do is change into my sleep clothes.”

More angry Jedi noises.

Five minutes later, he was crawling into the bed beside her. Sure enough, as soon as he was under the sheets, she wrapped her arms around him in a vise-like grip.

Anakin laughed. “You know you turn into a sarlacc when you cuddle, right?”

Quieter Jedi noises.

“Goodnight, Master.”

  
  


* * *

Obi-Wan woke the morning of the fourth day blissfully pain-free. 

She was still tired, and weak, but she could stand up long enough to take a sonic without wanting to vomit, which was always a win. 

Clean, dressed in her extra-extra-soft sleeping clothes, her hair brushed and pulled up in a messy bun, Obi-Wan settled in with a cup of caf and a datapad, prepared to spend the day reading up on all the GAR activity she had missed.

She was interrupted halfway through report number three by the bell to her quarters ringing.

Opening the door, she was met with the sight of her commander (whom she had, unintentionally, forgotten about).

He was obviously confused by her presence, which she amusedly noted. “Yes, Commander?”

Her words startled him out of his reverie. “I’m sorry, ma’am, have you seen General Kenobi recently?”

She laughed at that (remembering the time a few weeks before when Cody admitted to having never met a human of the opposite gender who weren’t his sisters), raised an eyebrow, and smirked at him.

“I am General Kenobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I made a sex joke in the first line and chickened out of writing the sex? Never. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! To be honest, I don't really have a plot beyond the first three chapters, so this will probably be one of those fics told in 'moments', with jumps in time between chapters, so if you have any suggestions, let me know!!
> 
> Also, I am not genderfluid (i dont think? Am i genderfluid or do I just disassociate a lot?) so if anyone IS, and realizes I'm not writing a certain aspect of genderfluidity correctly, please let me know!!
> 
> Thanks!! ;P


	4. In which Cody realizes for the first time that he Loved his General

It had been a particularly harsh campaign, and they had lost a lot of brothers to blasterfire and droids. 

Cody was directing relief efforts, making sure perimeters were set up and brothers were rescued from under debris, ensuring everything ran as smoothly as possible.

He paused to take a break and gather himself, a brief lull in the chaos and commotion giving him the chance to breathe for the first time in hours. He looked up across the way and saw her.

She was among the wounded, holding hands and smoothing brows and using her brief knowledge of force healing to help any that she could. She was tired, that was obvious, her golden red hair was falling out of its meticulous braided bun, dust and dirt and the occasional twig covered her face and head, and yet she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. She cared about his troops, his brothers, and she practically radiated the joy and love and pain she felt for them, the sorrow as she passed by each cot, the heartbreak each time a brother passed on, the joy each time a brother was able to leave due to lesser injuries. 

  
  


She was beautiful in her goodness, and he loved her for it.

She was beautiful, and he loved her.

He loved her.

She looked up from her patient, as if something (the Force, maybe) had told her his thoughts. She met his eyes across the dusty, chaotic military camp, 

and she smiled.


	5. You used Confusion! It Worked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @StephanieStephanie for the inspiration! Heres the bi/gay/demi awakenings ;P
> 
> WhatsTheCode/StraightForGeneral???- Cody  
> WindyPond- Ponds  
> BabyBlyBlyBly- Bly  
> CaptainWrecks(urMarriage)- Rex  
> Plo'sFavoriteSon- Wolffe

_ WhatsTheCode is online. _

_ WhatsTheCode has changed their name to StraightForGeneral???. _

**StraightForGeneral???** : uh

**StraightForGeneral???** : so

**StraightForGeneral???** : Help

**WindyPond** : U ok

**StraightForGeneral???** : no

**StraightForGeneral???** : i think 

**StraightForGeneral???** : i might be in love

**BabyBlyBlyBly** : Aww

**CaptainWrecks(urMarriage)** : Yas vod

**Plo’sFavoriteSon** : Cody’s got a cru-ush!!

**StraightForGeneral???** : with a woman

**CaptainWrecks(urMarriage)** : …

**CaptainWrecks(urMarriage)** : wait

**Plo’sFavoriteSon** : Hold up

**WindyPond** : Arent u gay

**StraightForGeneral???** : i thought i was

**StraightForGeneral???** : Then??? General Kenobi???

**StraightForGeneral???** : Turned into a Woman???

**CaptainWrecks(urMarriage)** : excUSE ME

**CaptainWrecks(urMarriage)** : WHAT

**Plo’sFavoriteSon** : HOLY FORCE SHIT

**WindyPond** : GeNeRaL KeNoBi DiD wHaT?!?!?!!!

**BabyBlyBlyBly** : *softly, but with feeling* what the fuck what the fuck what the fukck

**CaptainWrecks(urMarriage)** : HOW

**StraightForGeneral???** : I dont know? 

**StraightForGeneral???** : Something about Her? Him? Being a near human?

**StraightForGeneral???** : Anyway

**StraightForGeneral???** : BLy BlEaSe heLp a VoD 

**BabyBlyBlyBly** : On it

**BabyBlyBlyBly** : K

**BabyBlyBlyBly** : So 

**BabyBlyBlyBly** : According to SearchBar

**BabyBlyBlyBly** : U could be bisexual

**BabyBlyBlyBly** : Or pansexual

**BabyBlyBlyBly** : Or Demi? Sexual?

**CaptainWrecks(urMarriage)** : Holy shit theres a lot of sexuals

**WindyPond** : Lol

**Plo’sFavoriteSon** : Arent we all

**StraightForGeneral???** : GUYS PLEASE

**StraightForGeneral???** : NOW IS NOT THE TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's Demiromantic bisexual (some combo like that, i havent decided yet. Basically, hes more attracted to guys b/c hes never seen a woman, but He's definitely attracted to Obi-Wan in any form), and itll be mentioned later.


	6. In which Cody Panics over Pronouns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because he is a gentleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Cody's reaction, FINALLY. Turns out I had already had it written, and last night I was going through my google doc for this fic, and I was like, "huh. This one's done. Better post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"
> 
> This is dedicated to everybody who commented a variation of, "So basically Cody's brain is replaced with the spinning rainbow wheel of death?" (the apple loading sign)

* * *

General Kenobi was a woman.

“-ody?”

General _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ was a _woman_.

“Cody?”

Cody’s High General, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, had somehow become a woman.

**_“Cody!”_ **

Cody startled out of his thoughts, finally focusing on his general, who still stood in the doorway to (his? her? their?) room. He/she/they… _General Kenobi_ stared at him, obviously worried. 

“Sorry sir, what were you saying?”

The general’s brow furrowed. “I was asking if you were alright. I do recall you having said you never met a woman before, but I didn't think you’d react this badly.”

“I’m fine, sir. Didn’t mean to offend, just…” Cody searched for the correct phrasing, praying desperately that whatever came out of his mouth next wasn’t horribly stupid or terribly rude.

“Caught off guard?” General Kenobi supplied, a sly smile creeping onto their face.

Cody nodded, relieved. “Exactly, sir.”

Their grin grew. “Completely understandable. It’s not everyday that one’s general makes a complete sex change, I’m sure. Not to worry,” they added quickly at Cody’s open mouthed expression, cutting off the question before it could be asked, “I am perfectly fine.”

Cody narrowed his eyes. He hadn’t been assigned to General Kenobi long, but even he noticed how the general would neglect their health in favor of doing their ‘duty’. Somehow General Kenobi had never grasped the fact that one couldn’t take care of others if they didn’t first take care of themselves (even the clones knew that, and they were told their whole lives that they were expendable.)

“...though I suspect you won’t be if you don’t answer your comm.” 

Cody’s eyes widened in panic. His gaze snapped down to his waist, the commlink flashing an insistent pattern from where it was strapped to his belt.

_Kriff_ , he thought silently, scrambling to answer. “Cody here.”

“Cody! Finally, I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for the past five minutes.” 

It was General Skywalker. 

“You’re needed on the bridge. It’s urgent.”

Cody squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling quietly, wanting desperately to do nothing but go back to bed. “I’ll be right there, Sir.”

He shut off his comm. 

General Kenobi smiled softly at him (why was he realizing that he’d never seen the general without a beard?). “Duty calls.”

He nodded.

They heaved a sigh, pushing themselves up from where they had been leaning heavily against the doorjamb. “Well then, I will let you go. I hope you have an uneventful day.”

“You too.” Cody chuckled, forcing himself back into Commander mode, giving the General one last half smile before turning away.

It wasn’t until he was three levels above the Personal Quarters that he realized he’d forgotten to ask for the General’s pronouns.

* * *


End file.
